Blindsided
by EmoKitten
Summary: Future Spashley fic. It came out of nowhere and caught me off guard, completely blindsided.


**Blindsided **

Disclaimer: Don't own South, don't bother suing.

Summary: Future Spashley fic. It came out of nowhere and caught me off guard, completely blindsided.

--------------------

Ashley didn't think she had noticed. She'd been jumpy all day long; she seemed to be off in her own world at times. Now they sat in their favorite small, quiet coffee shop, just sipping back their coffee and reading. She didn't think, no, she hoped Spencer hadn't noticed, but Spencer knew her too well.

"Ash…Are you ok?" Spencer asked, eyebrows furrowing up in concern.

"Yeah! Why do you ask?" Ashley smiled, eyebrows arching the way they do when she's lying.

"Cuz you seem kinda jumpy, and you've been really out of it all day." Spencer explained, shaking her head, sighing sadly.

"It must be the coffee." Ashley laughed, holding up her third mug of coffee, "I really should learn to lay off the stuff, huh?" She shook her head, laughing at herself.

"Ashley. I may not be psychic, but I know you well enough to know when something's wrong. Now tell me what's wrong. Did something happen?" Spencer was so concerned; it showed through her voice, "Ash?"

"Nothing's wrong, I swear." Ashley smiled, reaching over and taking Spencer's hand in her own. Spencer couldn't help but notice that her hand was almost ice cold, and it was nearly eighty degrees out.

"So tell me why you're acting this way." Spencer was getting only slightly pissed now, if Ashley wasn't going to tell her what was wrong, she was going to force it out of her.

Ashley let out a heavy sigh, "I swear nothing's wrong…I've just been thinking."

"And thinking causes you to act this crazy?" Spencer demanded, yanking her hand back and crossing her arms over her chest, a slight pout on her lips. "I know thinking hurts, hun, but going crazy too?"

"Yeah." Ashley laughed, "No, but seriously Spence. I've been thinking…" Suddenly Ashley was all straight faced and serious again, "We've been together for a while now, right?"

"Four years at the end of November." Spencer confirmed quickly.

"Ok, so they've been good years, right?" Ashley asked, fiddling with something in her lap.

"Not good." Spencer said, then at seeing the saddened, lost look on Ashley's face, leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, "Great…Perfect."

"Ok, these last four years have been great, but I was wondering…" Ashley paused, muttering, "Oh fuck it…" before taking in a deep breath before blurting, "…Marry me." She held out a small, black velvet box.

"What?" Spencer asked, eyes growing wide and mouth gapping open at Ashley across the table. "What?" Her voice couldn't quite hide the slight squeak.

"I was wondering it you would marry me, Spence." Ashley asked again, her storm clouded grey eyes piercing Spencer's cobalt ones. "Marry me, Spencer Carlin."

She opened the box to reveal a small, thin silver ring, with a small diamond resting quietly in the band. Spencer just gaped at her and the ring she held out. Minutes passed silently, quickly.

Then, just then when it looked as though Spencer wasn't going to answer her, Ashley closed the box, standing and making as though she was going to leave.

Suddenly she felt a tug on her arm, Spencer had remained seated but her hand had found Ashley's arm so easily. She stood, her hand sliding from the solid forearm to the cold hand, spreading an unnatural warmth through Ashley.

"Spence…?" Ashley whispered, her breath coming out like air. Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion; face a mask of sadness and loss.

"Yes…" Spencer whispered, hands cupping Ashley's smooth jaw line. She directed Ashley's face to her own, lips meeting softly.

Ashley was shocked at first, eyes going wide; a kiss was not what she had been expecting from her otherwise shocked and silent girlfriend. The kiss was soft and slow to start but soon grew in passion and force as Spencer pressed her body closer to Ashley's.

They ignored the wolf-whistles and cat-calls at their display of affection and focused on what they were really trying to say. _'I love you.'_

They pulled away and both had the widest, brightest smiles on their flushed faces. Both were breathing heavily, breathes coming out in harsh gasps.

"Yes." Spencer whispered breathlessly, "Yes, yes, yes!"

"'_Yes'_?" Ashley asked, arms holding Spencer's waist.

"Yes, I'll marry you!" Spencer cried, pulling Ashley's lips to hers again. The coffee house erupted into cheers and clapping.

---------------------

Ok, ok, cheesy, I know! But hey, it just kinda came to me, and I thought it was cute so I posted it. Now then, you all know you wanna click it…Let's say, NOW!


End file.
